Auradon School Of Advanced Learning: A Descendants Prequel
by teamEdward43v3r
Summary: Before there was Auradon Prep, there was Auradon school of advanced learning, a school for gifted teens to learn trades, get an education, and for some, to settle themselves into their parents' chosen path for them. (Set about twenty years before descendants, so it's basically a Disney high school AU in modern day society, like descendants, only with the actual Disney characters,
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine looked in extreme agitation at the boarding school.

"Daddy I don't wanna go to boarding school! Boarding school has so many rules and restrictions, as if I don't get enough when I'm home! I wanna be like all the other girls!" She whined, stroking her huge fluffy tabbycat Rajah through the barson  
the door of his cat carrier. He purred, but looked up at her longingly, sensing her anxiety, and meowed once, veryquietly, almost silently, Jasmine smiled weakly, she always loved when he meowed like that, his 'silent meow' as she calledit,which  
he only did when he was worried about her, or he was begging for his favorite salmon treats, mostly the latter, because usually she was a fiery carefree young girl, singing and dancing in her tower bedroom with a view of the wholekingdom of Agrabah.

But not today.

"I've told you this before Jasmine! It'll be fun! It seems like only yesterday I was graduating from Auradon school ofadvanced learning!You'll make new friends!" Her father said

"That I'll never see again outside of school." She countered,

"Your classes could be fun..." Her father hedged,

"'Ruling a kingdom: the basics'... Really daddy? How am I supposed to rule a kingdom if I'm not even allowed outside the palace walls? A good ruler interacts with her subjects! Fulfills their needs personally! They don't throw it to some sketchy royalvizier  
to do it for them! They need to hear what the people want for the source!"

The sultan shook his head,

"You always were headstrong... Just like your mother... She had crazy ideas like that too."

"I learned from the best." Jasmine muttered under her breath,

"And don't talk about Jafar like that, he's a brilliant man, I trust him with my life..." Her father snapped.

"Well then why don't you marry him?!" Jasmine snapped right back.

They glowered at each other for a moment, then they started laughing, the absurdity of what she had said.

"Besides..." Jasminecontinued, "we both know the real reason that you want me here... To mingle with all the eligible princes in the world of Auradon."

"Jasmine I met your mother here... And we turned out just fine..." Her father said hesitantly. They rarely talked about her mother, it brought back too many painful memories for them both.

"That doesn't mean me and whoever you set me up with from this school would! If I am goingto marry... I want to do it for love." Jasmine said, stroking Rajah's fluffy head.

She started to walk into the school, and her father said,

"Just promise me you'll think about it..."

Jasmine stopped. She looked over her shoulder at her father, hesitated, and said,

"I'll try..."


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel looked dreamily down from the balcony of her dorm room she'd be sharing with some other girl at the boys down below entering the castle that was the school's main building, where you signed admittancepapers and received your class schedules.  
One boy in particular had captured her heart,  
Her secret crush Eric, a prince of a faraway country by the sea.  
She was a princess too, but nobody else knew, because it was an otherwise uncharted and undiscovered kingdom:  
The kingdom of Atlantica, in the middleof the Atlantic Ocean.  
That's right... Ariel was secretly a mermaid...  
She took magical pills to enable her to have legs temporarily for up to three days at a time.  
But the only flaw was that the pills wore off instantly when she was fullysubmerged in water.  
So she couldn't bathe when anybody else was around, and she couldn't go to pool parties. And she DEFINITELY couldn't go to the beach.  
Her father had forbidden her from falling in love with a human.  
Humans were what killed her mother.  
Pirates to be exact.

But he was different... She knew it. She could feel it with all her heart.  
"Daddy just doesn't understand..." She murmured

"Understand what?" Said a girl's voice,she flinched, the voice startling her out of her train of thought, she abruptly stood up straight,flingingher perfect red hairout of her face and over her shoulder so she could see the source of the  
voice.  
There in the dorm room stood an Arabian girl, wearing a strangegreenish-blue two piece outfit,total contrastingherbaby pink dress.  
Her thick voluminousraven black hair was pulled back in a braid down her back, and she wore a headband that matched the color of her outfit, but also had a sapphire in the middle, she walked out to the balcony with her.  
She held her hand out, and, being a mermaid and not being used to human customs, Arielwasn't sure what to do with it.  
But she took it anyway, and the girl shook their entwined hands gently.  
Apparently she had made the right choice because the girl in the strange clothes smiled gently.  
"I'm princess Jasmine of Agrabah... I'm your new roommate...what's your name?"  
Ariel's face brightened, excitedthat she wasn't the only one here who was a princess, and without giving her mouth any consent to do so, she blurted out  
"I'm a princess too!"  
She clapped her hands across her mouth in horror.  
Jasmine smiled hugely.  
"Really?! Where from?"  
Ariel shook her head without uncoveringher mouth.  
"It's okay... You can tell me... Pretty much everybody here is royalty!"  
Ariel hesitated, her daddy had told her not to go telling everybody she was a mermaid, for fear of someone taking advantage of her, but if she was telling the truth...  
She guessed her father wouldn't have to know she told someone. She needed to get it off her chest anyway.  
"Atlantica..." She mumbled.  
"Whoa wait! That's in the middle of the Atlantic! Does that mean...?" Jasmine trailed off, and Ariel nodded.  
"But then how do you have legs?"  
"I take a special pill that gives me legs for up to three days at a time every three days. Ithurts at first, I mean it's literally separating my tail, reconstructing my skin to make it look more human reforming the appearance and bone structure,  
and drying it out, just to make legs. And then for all the first day it feels like I'm stepping on pins and needles and broken glass every time I take a 's torture... But it's the only way I can see the world outside of the ocean. It's  
well worth it for me."  
"I know exactly what you mean..." Jasmine said, shaking her head, "until I came to this school I had never been outside the palace walls! I was homeschooled for my entire life up until this year, my tenth grade year..."  
"Oh my..." Ariel said sadly, they walked over to the edge of the balcony, and Arielsighed longingly.  
Jasmine frowned,  
"Your dad doesn't want you dating the humans does he...?" She said, feeling genuinely sorry for the petitegirl. Ariel nodded.  
"It's not fair! I mean yeah human pirates are whokilled my mom... But he's not one of them! I can tell! But daddy won't listen to me..."  
"Yeah well at least you're not being forced to marry whoever your father decides is best for you, who you have never met before...even if you're complete opposites. I envy you Ariel... You're free... You're not a prisoner in your own home..."  
Ariel hugged Jasmine gently,  
"Let's be friends..." Ariel said hopefully, hoping that Jasmine wouldn't reject her.  
"Best friends..." She whispered.  
And Ariel smiled gently.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as she set Rajah free from the confines of his small cage Jasmine knew she had to get a little freedom herself before she was officially living at the school for eight months.

Because school started the next day and excepting weekends, holidays, and vacations, this was her one of her rarefree days. So she decided to explore the town.

She put on a brown hoodie and over a blue sleeveless croptop, and a khaki skirt that went down to her knees, despite the fact that it was almost 100 degrees outside, but her country had been way hotter than this. And then she slipped out the gates  
/of the school without being noticed.

* * *

"Great job Abu!" Said a young Arabic boy named Aladdin, who was currently going to a school for juvenile delinquents in town,due to his history of shoplifting, but to be honest, the only thing the homelessorphaned boy ever stole was food,

clothing, the necessities.

The tiny monkey he kept as a pet chattered excitedly, dumping the contents of his hat and his hands onto the top of the awning that they sat on. There was a couple ofapples, a loaf of bread that he himself had stolen, and some nuts.

"And now... We feast!" He said, beaming.

He took an apple and was about to bite into it when down below he spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

And she clearly isn'tfrom around here, he thought, I would remember somebody as beautiful as her. The girl removed the hood from her jacket from the top of her hair, revealing more of her face, and her gorgeous black locks.

"Wow..." He swooned.

The young girl stopped at a stall at the farmer's market, looking over the various fruits and vegetables. Then she saw a little girl looking hungrily at a melon. Feeling pity for the child, the young girl gave the small child the melon, and smiled  
gently,

the little girl smiled hugely and scampered off.

Then a shadow loomed over the girl in the brown hoodie, and Aladdin stared in horror as a big burly guy that was in charge of the stall loomed over her.

* * *

"Do you know what the penalty is for STEALING?!" The man in charge of the stallroared, grabbing Jasmine'shand, shestarted stammering, terrified.

"I'm so sorry! If you'd just let me call the sultan I could-"

Then a young boy around her age rushed over. He was dressed in a purple sleeveless dress shirt, left unbuttoned, and white pants with patches all over them. He was clearly Arabian like she was, and his black hair hung down in messy waves to his shoulders.  
/His big brown eyes looked relieved.

"OH THANK GOD YOU FOUND HER!" He called to the big burly man still clutching her wrist.

"STREETRAT! What are you doing here?! Do you want me to call the cops again?!" The man threatened, but the boy kept coming, he grabbed Jasmine's shoulders and shook her, looking her dead in the eyes and saying

"I was so worried! I've been looking all over for you!"

"You know this girl?" The stall keeper said, looking as confused as Jasmine was.

"Sadly yes... She's my twin sister. She's a little crazy!"

Jasmine huffed, the nerve of this guy!

"What are you doing?!" She whispered to the boy,

"Do you want your hand cut off?" Said the boy, Jasmine turned pale.

"No."

"Then just play along."

"But she said she knew asultan!" Said the stall keeper, bewildered.

"She thinks the monkey is the sultan of Agrabah..." The boy muttered, and to Jasmine's surprise a tiny brown monkey leaped in front of them and started scurrying around.

The boy looked at her, as if to say "well go on!" And Jasmine dropped to her knees and bowed to the monkey.

"Oh wise sultan!" She said, stifling a giggle. And the boy pulled her up, dragging her away by her wrist.

"Come on sis! We gotta go see the doctor now!"

But then Jasmine started getting too into it, and looked straight at a camel from a circus parade going through the townwith a dazed expression and said "hello Doctor! How are you?"

The shop keeper looked like he wasn't buying it, and the young boy laughed uncomfortably and said "not that Doctor sweetheart..."

Then to their horror, some policemen saw them, one said, "THERE HE IS! Get him!" The boy scooped up the monkey, and dragged Jasmine through the streets...

But then they were cornered. Because the path they were taking ended at a drop off and there was no way they could possibly make it to the next rooftop!

"Do you trust me?!" The boy said anxiously

"Yes... In theory...?" Jasmine said hesitantly.

"Then jump!" He yelled, and leaped over the side.

Jasmine took a deep breath, closed her eyes...

And she jumped.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna threw her heavy suitcase on her bed in her dorm room, her roommate had yet to show up.

At least she hoped she had a roommate.

She was so sick of being alone, she needed a friend desperately.

And a boyfriend.

Baby steps Anna... Anna thought.

At least she had a roommate, Elsa had given specific instructions to be placed in a room by herself.

Sheesh... Even outside the castle she kept to herself, Anna thought worriedly.

She threw open the curtains in her room to let in sunlight.

 _"The window is open_

 _So's that door!_

 _I didn't know they did that anymore!_

 _Who knew they had a thousand salad plates!"_

Anna said as she explored the kitchen in the school. Then she ran down the hall to the ballroom, which the school used for formal dances.

 _"For years I roamed our empty halls!_

 _Why have a ballroom with no balls?!_

 _ **FINALLY THEY'VE OPENED UP THE GATES!**_

 _I'll meet actual real live people!_

 _It'll be totally strange._

 _ **BUT WOW AM I SO READY FOR THIS CHANGE!**_

 _Cuz for the first time in forever!_

 _There'll be music_

 _There'll be light!_

 _For the first time in forever!_

 _I'll be dancing through the night!"_

Of course she was referring to the start of the school year dance as she danced by herself in the ballroom.

 _"Can't tell if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone!_

 _Cuz for the first time in_ _ **FOREVER!**_

 _I won't be alone!"_ She collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles.

 _"I can't wait to meet everyone!"_ Then she gasped as she made her way to the dining hall.

" _What if I meet_ _ **THE**_ _one!_

 _Tonight imagine me gown and all!_

 _Fetchingly draped against the wall._

 _A picture of sophisticated grace!_

 _I suddenly see him standing there..._

 _A beautiful stranger tall and fair._

 _ **I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!**_

 _But then we laugh and talk all evening_

 _Which is totally bizarre_

 _Nothing like the life I've lived so far!"_

She raced to the Windows, waving at the people below

 _"Cuz for the first time in forever!_

 _There'll be laughter,_

 _there'll be fun!_

 _For the first time in forever!_

 _I could be noticed by someone!_

 _And I know it's totally crazy_

 _To dream I'll find romance!_

 _But for the first time in forever!_

 _At least I'll have a chance..."_

Then she burst through the front doors, skipping to the beach nearby.

 _"For the first time in forever!_

 _I'm gettingwhat I'm dreaming of!_

 _A chance to change my lonely world!_

 _A chance to find true love!_

 _I know school starts tomorrow!_

 _So it has to be_ _ **TODAY**_ _!_

 _Cuz for the first time in forever!_

 _For the first time in_ _ **FOREVER**_ _!_

 _ **NOTHING'S IN MY WAAAAAAY!"**_

Then suddenly, she was hit by a yellow car!

She fell backwards into a rowboat that was tied at the dock, barely a scratch on her!

The owner of the car scrambled out of the car, and Anna's eyes widened,

He was **HOT**!

Ginger hair, blue eyes...

Tall, fair skinned,

He was like the princes in the fairy tales her mother read to her and her sister when they were little girls.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"The young man said in alarm.

"Oh no no no no no! I'm fine! Really!" Anna said eagerly,

"Are you sure?" The man said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah! I mean you just took me by surprise! I am great... Actually..." She trailed off, staring at his muscular arms, she could tell they were muscular because the suit he wore fit him snugly, emphasizing his muscles.

She almost drooled a little.

"Oh! Yeah! Prince Hans of the Southern isles." The man said, holding out his hand to help her back onto the dock.

Anna looked up at him, thenbrushed the bracken and seaweed off her dress,

"I'm princess Anna of Arendelle..."

The young prince stared at her in awe, stammering,

"Princess?! Your majesty!" The prince said, bowing, then to his horror he slipped and fell into the boat on top of her!

"Well this is awkward!" Anna mumbled, then grimaced, "no wait! You're not awkward! I'm awkward! You're gorgeous!" She blurted out, then she face palmed. Why had she said that out loud, the prince chuckled, and helped her get back on the street. Oncehe  
was up there with her, he smiled, blushing deep red.

"Uhhm... I am so sorry for almost running over you with my car...

And every moment after!"

"You don't have to be sorry really...

It's my fault...

And it's nothing really! If you'd have hit Elsa I mean Yeesh!

But luckily you didn't...

It's just me!"

The prince laughed.

" _ **Just you**_ _?"_ He said in disbelief,And Anna blushed.

Then Anna casually looked at her watch and gasped,

"I'm gonna be late for the back to school dance!" She groaned,

"Wait you go to Auradon school for advanced learning? I graduated from there last year!" The prince said excitedly.

"Awesome! I heard you can bring a date that has already graduated as long as they've only been graduated for a year! You wanna come?" Anna said eagerly.

The prince nodded.

"Great! See you at eight!" Anna said,

As soon as she got back to her room she collapsed on her bed, and sighed,

"Life is great!" She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

The petite blonde looked around, and smiled at her pet chameleon, Pascal.

She had made it.

She had managed to get into a real school instead of home school, her mother though, said she couldn't leave the area of the school or talk to any thugs or ruffians, for fear of revealing their secret.

You see she had magic hair that glowed when she sang.

Not only that, when this hair glowed it had magical healing properties

But if she were to cut it it would turn brown and the magic would be gone.

That's why nobody could know- they would use her powers for themselves, her mother said,

She shook her head.

She couldn't fail her mother by letting something happen to her- what would her mother think if she didn't come home?

Then she was startled by a young man's voice.

"Hi."

She spun around, accidentally banging the frying pan she had been clutching to her chest in fear to the person's nose and she gasped.

"Oh my god I am so sorry I-"

"You broke my smolder." The guy said, wincing in pain, bent over and holding his hand to his nose.

But then he stood up straight.

Oh god... she thought, he is the most handsome person she had ever seen.

And she had never met a boy before.

She squeaked and reflexively swung the pan at him again. This time it hit him straight in the face, and he collapsed, out cold.

"Uhhh hello...? Mr.?"

She poked him and he wouldn't wake up. She squeaked in fear.

"Oh god I think I killed him."


End file.
